


The Pevensies

by sehruncreative



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehruncreative/pseuds/sehruncreative
Summary: They had heard the rumors about the savage commander who reaped enemies like weeds.They imagined a dark man, with hollow cheeks and sunken eyes.They did not expect the young, golden boy with a sweet smile and bright eyes. They wondered how this child could be the savage commander they had heard tales about.They stopped wondering after the first battle.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	The Pevensies

They had heard the rumors about the savage commander who reaped enemies like weeds.  
They imagined a dark man, with hollow cheeks and sunken eyes.   
They did not expect the young, golden _boy_ with a sweet smile and bright eyes. They wondered how this _child_ could be the savage commander they had heard tales about.

They stopped wondering after the first battle.

Gone was the golden boy and forth came a hardened soldier.

The way he lowered himself into the grass, eyes fixed on something in the green sea, had something animalistic. 

He only obeyed orders he deemed reasonable and found ways around the others

They wondered how it came that he wasn't discharged for his disobedience, rumor had it that he was to valuable to loose.  
What deeds hat this boy done that the higher-ups shut both eyes at his disobedience.

He sat with his men at lunch, laughed with them, listened to their stories and told them about his family.  
There was his younger brother, Edmund, he wanted to study law bu had recently enlisted.  
The younger sister, Susan, studying humanities abroad.  
And then the youngest, Lucy, who was training to be a field nurse.

When asked if he was worried about his younger siblings, especially those who choose the war, he laughed and said "No, _**He**_ is protecting them."   
He never really elaborated who he was talking about but he always got a far away look on his face when speaking of _**Him**_. There was an odd look in his eyes then that made him look far older than he could be.

They met the oldest sister once. After a ball for the higher-ups.  
Her skin looked like flushed marble and her raven black hair tumbled loosely down her back past her waist. She walked with the grace of a queen and where her brothers smile was warm and glowing her was blindingly brilliant.   
Standing next to each other, her and in his elbow, they did not look like siblings. He with his golden hair and golden tan and her with jet black hair and white skin.

They also met the brother.  
He looked much like the sister, dark hair and white skin.   
Her smile had been binding, his looked like sharpened steel.  
He moved like a shadow and frightened quiet a lot of the men by suddenly appearing behind them.  
They had thought Peter Pevensie scary but he had nothing compared to his brother.

The brothers worked like a well oiled machine on the battlefield.

They met the youngest a few years later.

There had been an accident at the shooting range. When the little girl bust through the door with a heavy bag slung across her shoulder and a bright smile on her lips they though her the assistant, not the medic.  
But she kneeled down with little mind for all the blood and asked calmly what had happened while pressing gauze onto the wound, all with a small calming smile on her face.  
She couldn't have been older than 17 but the way she went about dressing the wound made it seem as if she had done it a thousand times before.

They did not realize that the little girl had been the youngest sister of their commander until the funeral.

They could not believe that these siblings that had been so full of life should just be gone so long before their time.

The oldest sister stood with a face carved of marble and the the long black hair in a strict knot next to the graves, still looking like a queen.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the National Service series by burntcopper and other fics with the same theme.  
> I hope you liked it <3  
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
